Sweet Dreams
by ACE732
Summary: Oneshot. Lorelai's having Kirk's child and serving Tom Cruise coffee. Barack Obama's giving Rory relationship advice and Logan wants to skip. It has to be a dream, right? Happy little oneshot fluff.


**AN: Here's a little oneshot I wrote. I have no idea what made me write it, but here it is. It probably makes no sense at all but I'm posting it anyway. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I also don't own Tom Cruise, Katie Holmes or their daughter. Or Johnny Depp, sadly. Oh yes and Barrack Obama and his wife belong to the people of America. Not me. So don't sue me. **

Sweet Dreams

She was running. She was always running. Every dream she had lately involved her running to somewhere. Which was slightly ironic considering the fact that as a Gilmore Girl, their number one rule was 'Gilmore's don't run'. However, as it was during her dream state, she was pretty sure those rules didn't apply. Her dreams were governed by a different code of conduct. That might explain why she was always dressed in her Graduation cap and gown while wearing those ridiculously high heeled stilettos that her mother had talked her into wearing but had killed her feet through the whole ceremony.

She was at Yale, running across the grassy quad, through the crowds of people, her eyes searching but never quite finding their target. She had no idea whether she was chasing after someone or whether she was in a rush to get somewhere, but she ran anyway. No questions asked. If her dreams wanted her to run then she had no control over it.

She felt her feet aching as she desperately pushed through the throngs of people who had congregated to see their loved ones graduate. Her pulse was racing and she was dying for something to drink. Just at that moment, she noticed a coffee cart over to her left. She sprinted over and impatiently waited in line to be served. Feeling her throat dry out completely, she bobbed and weaved over the queue of abnormally tall people to see what the hold up was. Her mouth dropped open wide as she saw a tall dark haired woman, who looked much like her mother, arguing with someone about which kind of coffee was the best. That wasn't what had Rory so stunned; Lorelai was dressed no longer in her fabulous pink graduation dress, but instead was wearing a very unflattering cap and apron as she served the coffee.

"Step up, step up!" she yelled, "Get your coffee here!"

Rory made her way through the line and stood in front of her mother with wide, confused eyes. Lorelai noticed her daughter and smiled.

"Hey kiddo. Do you want some coffee?" she handed her a cup and patted her on the head as she went back to serving the next customer. Rory just remained standing, completely dumbstruck.

"What are you doing?" she finally managed to get the words out.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I've got to make a living somehow and I figured that since I love coffee so much, I might as well sell it." Lorelai shrugged and finished serving a man who looked exactly like Tom Cruise. Rory did a double take and realised that it was Tom Cruise. And Katie Holmes and baby Suri were standing waiting for him.

_What the hell is Tom Cruise, Katie Holmes and their daughter doing in my dream?! I don't even like Tom Cruise!_

"That's not very nice, dear. Tom is a wonderful man." Her grandmother appeared beside her shaking her head and waving apologetically to the Cruise family. Rory didn't know what the hell was going on anymore but she found herself apologising to Emily and then Richard appeared beside them.

"Anyone for some golf?" he asked and then meandered away holding a set of golf clubs. Emily laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard and then followed after him.

"You should have said yes, Rory," she said in a stern tone. Her eyes held hers for a moment and Rory had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sorry," she called out and Emily just shook her head in disappointment.

"Don't listen to her. You made the right decision. It's hard trying to decide which kind of coffee to have," Lorelai drew back her attention and continued serving the long, never ending line of celebrities. She noted at least several Oscar winning actors amongst them.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working at the Inn?"

Lorelai studied her for a moment before handing a cup of coffee to Johnny Depp and checking out his butt as he left.

"Cute," she said distractedly.

"Mom!" Rory shouted catching her attention.

"Oh sorry. Um, why would I be at the Inn? I sold the place years ago," she explained simply and carried on pouring coffee.

"What?" Rory asked alarmed by what she was hearing.

"Well I couldn't work there while I was pregnant and Sookie moved away so…"

Rory took a step forward and suddenly noticed the huge bump in her mother's stomach. She was pregnant.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!?" her eyes widened in surprise. "Congratulations."

"I know. Kirk is going to be so happy when he finds out."

Rory frowned, completely puzzled by her mother's response.

"Kirk?"

"I know, can you believe it? After all these years, but it just…works," she said dreamy-eyed.

"What happened to Luke?" Rory asked trying to make sense out of all of the information she was getting. She knew this was a dream. It had to be a dream. It was a very weird dream.

"Well, he asked me to marry him and I told him that I wasn't ready and that if I married him my life wouldn't be wide open anymore. Whatever that means," she shrugged and then turned her back on Rory and started calling out again, "Step up, step up! Get your coffee here!"

Rory felt a strange pang at her mother's words. They sounded familiar, like she had heard them before. As she stood there alone, holding a cup of coffee in her hand, she felt a tingle shoot down her spine and all of the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She closed her eyes and caught a whiff of a very familiar smell. She couldn't quite place it but it made her feel warm and content and happy.

"Excuse me, Miss? I was wondering, could you point me in the direction of the White House? I'm a little lost. I'm supposed to be there but I can't find it anywhere." Rory's eyes snapped open as she heard a vaguely familiar deep voice speaking to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared in awe of the man before her. It was Barrack Obama; President of the United States of America.

He was dressed in a sharp suit while wearing a pin that said 'Yes we can!' on it. He smiled fondly at her.

"Are you alright?" he stared at her curiously. Rory was frozen where she stood, unable to speak, unable to even blink.

"Uh…"

"Do you need help?" he enquired wearing a concerned expression on his face.

"Uh…yeah. Sorry. I'm…you're…wow!" was all she could say and then he laughed heartily. He peered over his shoulder as his wife Michelle called out to him. He held up one finger and then turned back to face Rory.

"I don't know what I would do without Michelle. It's funny, you think that you have to put your career first but family is all that matters. If you don't have love in your life then what is the point?"

Rory understood what he was saying and smiled while nodding her head.

"All of those possibilities will still be there, Rory. The only difference is that he will be there too," he smiled at her and placed his hand on her arm before wandering back to his wife. Rory watched him go and then noticed the huge building in front of her. Apparently he had found the White House.

"Was that who I think it was?" asked Lane from beside her. She was holding two babies in her arms while twirling a set of drumsticks in the air.

"Yip!" Rory answered as she watched the President and the First Lady disappear. She glanced at her best friend and noticed that one of the babies had disappeared. In its place, Lane was holding a model rocket. It was the rocket that Logan had given her.

"Wow!" Lane said incredulously. Rory agreed and then considered his words as she sipped on her now freezing cup of coffee. She glanced over to see her mother and Kirk holding hands and skipping through the quad. She frowned and called over to them, "That can't be good for the baby!"

They didn't respond; they just kept on smiling and skipping.

"That could have been us, you know?" Rory's eyes widened in recognition and she gasped before she felt a pair of hands snake around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Skipping?" she asked in a confused tone. Logan laughed that rich, throaty laugh of his and her whole body shivered.

"I would have skipped anywhere with you," he told her and she smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her neck. Rory covered his hands with her own and craned her neck slightly so she could get a look at that glorious face of his.

"I can't skip in these shoes," she informed him and he frowned.

"You always have an excuse for everything. I can't skip in these shoes, I can't marry you because my future won't be wide open," he said annoyed by her reluctant attitude.

"Logan…" she turned her body around in his grip to see his sad eyes. She breathed in his sent. It was the same smell from before. The one that made her happy.

"I can just take the shoes off. I'll skip with you anytime," she beamed up at him and his face lightened.

"Do you mean that?" he asked hopefully.

"Anytime," she nodded and then he brought his hands up to cup her face and kissed her with everything he had.

"I love you, Rory Gilmore," he whispered into her ear. Rory smiled as he hugged her close and she knew that everything else would figure itself out as long as she had Logan by her side.

"It's Huntzberger now," she whispered back and heard him laugh.

She woke with a start. The darkness covering the room disorientated her for a few seconds before she was able to find her bearings. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over in bed bumping into something or someone. Her eyes trailed up and she was met by the startling sight of a smiling Logan. He was leaning back against the headboard reading a book. He lowered his reading glasses and smirked.

"So, you decided you're going to take my name after all, huh?"

Rory stared at him in sleepy confusion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled herself up. Her brain wasn't quite functioning at a hundred percent just yet.

"I live here," he answered and then placed his book and his glasses on the nightstand and then snuggled down under the covers, pulling Rory down with him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her firmly against his chest.

"You do?" she whispered as she felt his breath on her face. It was intoxicating. So was the sound of him laughing. She loved his laugh. It was like bells ringing, but not the really annoying kind of bells.

"You are so cute, you know that?" he chuckled and brushed the hair from her face. Rory sighed as she rest her head on his chest. It felt so right, like she was made to fit against him. It was so natural.

"I had the strangest dream," she yawned and snuggled up against him. Logan smiled and tightened his hold on her.

"Yeah? What happened?" he inquired while his fingers ran soothingly through her hair.

"It was Graduation and I kept running. I was looking for someone. Then I saw my mother working at the coffee cart. She was pregnant with Kirk's child." She felt the laughter murmur in his chest. "Then Barrack Obama was there. He told me that love is all that matters, and then my mom and Kirk were skipping and you got mad because you wanted to skip, but I couldn't because I was wearing those stupid shoes."

"I wanted to skip?" he asked, amusement in his tone.

"Mmhmm," she yawned again, "like I said, it was a really strange dream."

Silence descended as she drifted towards sleep once again, safe in Logan's warm embrace. Her favourite place to be. Just as unconsciousness crept up on her, she felt him shift slightly and then he whispered in her ear, "I'd skip with you anywhere."

Her sleepy state recognised the words from her dream and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

"Me too."

**AN: Well? What did you think? Stupid? Ridiculous? Let me know. It all stemmed from a thought I had about Rory meeting President Obama and this is what came out. *shrug* While I was writing it, I was in two minds as how to end it. It was either going to be the sad ending of Rory waking up on her own or the one that you just finished reading. I chose that one because I'm tired of all the sad, angsty stuff I've been writing and reading lately. I MISS THE FLUFFY STUFF! Oh and I dedicate this to Jess. Happy Birthday! **


End file.
